Pushing a child's stroller can often be difficult, especially on uneven surfaces, soft surfaces, and up hills. Motorization of a stroller, therefore, has become an attractive feature. Several key elements exist in properly motorizing a stroller, though. Problems encountered in the past include complex gearing and drive systems, retrofit kits that are overly complex and expensive, and lack of needed safety features. The present apparatus solves these problems with a basic, direct drive motorized stroller apparatus.